


Storming

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Pre-Canon, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Even an awful rain storm cannot stop little Dewey from playing outside.





	Storming

“Concentrate on my heartbeat. Don’t listen to anything else,” Donald hugged Louie close as the boat rocked widely. It was currently storming like crazy outside and none of the triplets were able to sleep, Louie especially. He had had a nightmare the other night about a storm and drowning. He was gripping onto Donald’s shirt with all his might.

“It’s okay Louie, its just a storm,” Huey patted his little brother’s shoulder. Louie nodded with a little whine. He was shaking horribly.

“It was just a dream Louie. Its not going to happen. You’re safe,” Donald said.

“I’m safe,” Louie repeated. Thunder crashed and Louie squealed and buried his face in Donald’s shirt. Donald sighed and stroked his head lovingly.

“It’s just noise and lights,” Huey patted his brothers head lightly.

“Really cool lights!” Dewey had his face on the window. He was the only one in the houseboat who thoroughly enjoyed watching storms. Louie shook his head.

“Dewey, get away from the window,” Donald snapped. Dewey groaned and walked solemnly over to the three.

“Thunder is cool,” he huffed and slumped on the couch.

“Yes, but some of us are-” Huey was cut off by a loud clashing of thunder and the houseboat lurched larger than before. Donald picked up Louie and set him on his hip as he got up.

“You two, don’t leave. I’m gonna grab your life vests,” Donald looked them both in the eyes. The older brothers nodded. Louie said nothing, continuing to cling to his uncle. Donald left the room and leaned against the wall as the boat rocked and creaked dramatically. He opened the closet and took out three young child lifevests. “Now for some headphones…” Donald muttered. Louie perked his head up, but didn’t say anything. “Put on your life vest first,” Donald set Louie down. Quickly, Louie grabbed it and did his best to adjust it to his size. As soon as he was finished he reached up fro Donald to pick him up again, which he did without hesitation.

Donald then found a pair of cruddy headphones and grabbed his phone. He plugged them in and gave them to Louie. Louie put on the headphones and started playing music on them as Donald walked back in the other room with the other two life vests.

“Put these on now,” Donald said as thunder crashed again. Louie jumped, but only slightly. He quickly turned the volume up on the phone. Donald handed the brothers their vests and sat down again as they put them on.

"Why does Louie get the phone?” Dewey complained.

“Because he is scared of thunder,” Huey rolled his eyes with sass. 

“He’s never been scared before,” Dewey crossed his arms. Donald sighed heavily. It was too late for this. He was exhausted. The boys probably were too. Donald looked down at Louie, who was now curled up into a ball selecting a song. He seemed exhausted, but as long as the storm was going on, it was unlikely he’d sleep.

A loud crack of thunder broke Donald’s train of thought. The storm was only getting worse and worse with time. He should’ve taken the boys to a hotel when he still had the chance. A hotel would be much nicer and safer than this, but now it’s too late. Goodness knows how long his phone battery would last and Louie would go back to being petrified again. Donald leaned back and rested his eyes.

He had rested them for a good ten whole seconds before a tug on his sleeve snapped them open. He opened them and looked down at Louie who was pointing at the now dead phone. Donald sighed. So much for that solution…

It’s okay Louie,” Donald took the phone and put it in his pocket. Louie did a tiny nod and curled up next to him. He looked for the other two, but saw they snuck out of the room. “Boys! Get back in here!” Donald quacked and got up from the couch. He started to walk away, but felt something cling to his arm. He turned and saw Louie was silently begging him to stay. Donald sighed, “I’ll be right back, I promise. I just have to find your brothers,” he patted Louie’s head and left the room. 

Donald wandered around the houseboat as he noticed rain was starting to fall even harder than before somehow. Donald huffed, it was just his luck for this to only get worse. At this rate none of them would be getting any sleep and Donald would be sleep deprived all day and probably lose his job. He shook his head. He couldn’t focus on that now. He ha the find the boys, wherever they were. 

He looked in every room and every closet in the houseboat, but they were nowhere inside. That could only mean that they were outside or in the helm. 

“Please don’t let them be outside. Please don’t let them be outside,” he begged in his mind as he stepped out into the pouring rain.

“Boys!!!” Donald quacked as loud as he could. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked, which made Donald more and more paranoid. He held onto the side of the boat and slowly walked to the helm and found only Huey inside dripping wet. 

“Huey, where is Dewey?” Donald snapped. 

"Uncle Donald!” Huey hugged him. 

“Where is Dewey?” Donald was too worried to hug back.

“He was bored so we decided to play tag, but he went outside and I-i lost track of him. I think he might be up there,” Huey pointed up. Donald froze. That stupid, stupid boy. 

“Stay here. I’ll be back for you,” Donald left the helm room. Donald quickly closed the door against the wind and tried looking up on the roof of the boat, but it was near impossible to see anything with all of the wind and rain.Then lightning flashed and he saw for a split second, the silhouette of a little duck clinging onto the silver pipe that portuted the boat.

“Dewford Deuteronomy Duck!!! Get down this instant!!!” Donald shouted over the crack of thunder. He saw his middle nephew’s head peak out and quickly go back as soon as he saw how angry Donald was. Donald huffed and prepared himself to climb onto the roof, which wasn’t hard, since the roof was as low as the stairs, but was still difficult with the rocking of the boat and the heavy rain. He managed anyway. Donald climbed up the slippery tiles and scooped Dewey up in one arm. To his surprise, he didn’t protest. Donald carefully went down the tiles and went back to the top of the stairs that led to the helm. He knocked on the window and Huey perked up. He motioned for Huey to follow, which he did. The three all got inside the houseboat once again and Donald set Dewey down with a cold silence. 

“U-uncle Donald I-” 

“What were you thinking?! You could’ve been killed up there!” Donald quacked. Dewey kicked the ground quietly. "You made me leave your brother all alone.

I can’t imagine how afraid he must be. I just…” Donald sighed, “We’ll talk about this later. The both of you,” Donald looked at Huey, who had his head hung low. He looked like he was crying. Donald sighed and walked back into the living room, and Louie immediately ran and hugged him tightly. He was shaking uncontrollably, utterly mortified. Donald closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. 

“Its okay Louie. I’m here. I’m okay. You’re safe,” Donald hugged back. Huey and Dewey shuffled to join the hug too. 

“I’m sorry Uncle Donald and Louie,” Dewey sniffled, “I didn’t mean to scare you…”

“Me too,” Huey added. The family all stood in silence and noticed the rain had almost completely stopped falling and that the boat was rocking much less. The storm was near over. 

“Well… Looks like the storm is gone. You ready to go to sleep?” Donald asked. The triplets all nodded with heavy heads. Donald smiled warmly and took the triplets back to their room and helped them into bed. By then, the rain had stopped completely. One by one, Donald kissed them goodnight and turned off their lights. They had basically fallen asleep the moment they laid on their beds. He watched them sleep peacefully for awhile from the doorway, before he closed the door and went to his own bed to sleep.


End file.
